A little present
by Green Sphynx
Summary: Kyle wakes up with a hangover, without even having touched a drop of alcohol. It would have been nice if that had been the only problem he woke up to. Genderbender, Style and a little K2
1. Chapter 1

_I'm a completely horrible person for coming out of my hiatus with a small chapter fic for a new fandom instead of continuing my stories like I should. But I have to do something to get out of my general writer's block, right?_

**Hoozah, I found a new fandom to terrorize with gender bending and cross dressing! Honestly, there was a time I didn't like it at all, I'm a strong fan of yaoi/slash. I only started liking this genre after my inner sadist started coming out, and found out that - although it is a stereotypical genre for fanfiction and fanart - it's actually quite hard to find genderbender stories! So hereby I can mark my third fandom with genderbender/crossdress :D**

**_Warnings_: Sexual themes up to full smut, genderbending, cursing (duh?), lots of typos and probably just some lacking in English itself too (this is not beta'd, I'm not a native speaker, and it seems Word auto-correct has died on me)**

**They are all older in this fic, but depending on where you're from you might still think this is sex among minors. So be warned.**

**And of course, South Park and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

_A little present_

He woke up to the blaring sound of his alarm clock.

Kyle jumped and groaned, reaching out to hit the button to make the noise stop. Fuck, he never slept long enough to hear the damn thing actually go off.

He slowly pushed himself up, groaning again for the pain in his head. It felt like they constructed a highway in his head last night, and the wastes of it were directly stirring his stomach in an attempt to escape. He managed to get upright, clumsily dropping to the side of his hip to turn himself off the bed.

Something didn't feel quite right.

He rubbed his fingers against his temples, then pressed them on his closed eyes. He hated hang-overs. In fact, he hated them so much he usually avoided them.

When he finally pried his eyes open against the white expanse of his own skin and sheets, he faintly noticed something was off again. Normally he saw lots of sheets, and a bit of skin. He was scrawny enough, and it was rare for him to pass out in just his boxers to begin with. But even for a morning to wake up in his boxers, there was still too much skin to be seen from this angle.

His eyes flew open when he identified exactly what he saw, which he couldn't see, which was absolutely no fucking way right there on his chest.

And the screech he let out as he toppled back in a futile attempt to get away from it was definitely as masculine as it should have been.

He scrambled off his bed to his closet, opening the door with a little too much force to reveal the mirror on the inside. A sound like a sob escaped him when yes, that was a woman he was seeing.

The fuck!?

Pain shot through his head and he made the funny sobbing sound again, clenching his teeth to make the pathetic noise stop. In front of him was not the scrawny teen he was used to look at. Fair enough, it was still scrawny, but now equipped with a generous rack and flaring hips. The cold in his room made his breasts perky and they seemed to point at him accusingly.

He jumped and squeaked to the sound of his cell phone. It had to ring twice before his brain reconnected and he dove for the thing, pressing the button.

"Dude, are you okay?"

"What the fuck happened?" He screeched in the phone, immediately regretting as pain shot through his head again.

"Ow, dude," Stan complained, "please leave my hearing intact. Besides, _I_ want to know what happened! You never drink on school nights, how come I found you all drunk and passing out on me as early as ten o'clock yesterday?"

"Drunk?" Kyle breathed in surprise, "Dude, I had nothing but juice yesterday!" He frowned. No he didn't. He had juice, and that fizzy soft drink Kenny had passed him.

"So you're not hung-over or anything?"

He winced. "Fuck. I'm way more than just hung-over."

"You gonna be okay? You want me to skip school and come over?"

"No. No, don't worry. I'll see you at school."

"You sure Kyle? You don't sound too good, like all squeaky and stuff. I don't want you spend the day puking in the nurse's office."

"What's necessary is necessary. I gotta come over and kill Kenny, because whatever happened yesterday, I'm pretty sure it's because of the drink he gave me."

"Seriously? Dude, how many times do I need to tell you not to take anything from Kenny at a party?"

"Shut up Stan," he growled. He pressed the button, disconnecting the call. He swore under his breath, looking down and the two breasts in all their wobbly perky glory. Who else than Kenny?

He pulled a shirt from his closet, cursing when he had to struggle to get it down his breasts. He growled again, now getting more desperate. The fabric pulled taut over his front, his nipples shooting out like bullets. This was so humiliating.

He pulled it off and searched the widest shirt he could find from his closet. Even this one stretched over his breasts, but he no longer looked like he was bursting out of his shirt. To his surprise he also needed his biggest pair of jeans, which he only had because someone gave it to him several sizes too big. Was he really _that_ scrawny, normally?

Pulling his thick green coat on he hurried to the bathroom first, evading contact with the rest of his family.

Only to get the next shock.

He wailed another curse, turning around to _sit_ on the fucking toilet. He was going to kill Kenny. He was going to kill him so bad.

"Good morning Kyle," His mother greeted him as he flew down the stairs.

"Morning Mom. Sorry, in a hurry, overslept." He snatched a toast from the table and hurried outside, glad he was quick enough to keep his mother from noticing anything off. He scurried down the road, opting to go by foot instead of waiting for the bus. He shouldn't have been in a hurry, it was still half an hour until the bus would arrive. But it was nice time to walk to school so fresh air could numb his headache, and contemplate how to murder Kenny.

…

By the time he reached the school, the bus had already arrived. He had been surprised with his struggle to get the long walk over with. Maybe he was a bit too much out of shape, or perhaps it was because of the recent changes. Either way, he really needed to take a leak.

More importantly though, was stalking straight towards his two friends and grab Kenny's parka, smashing him against the lockers.

"Dude," Kenny squeaked out in surprise.

"What the hell did you do?!" Kyle was fuming and shook Kenny by his parka, ignoring the strain on his arms telling him he wouldn't be able to hold out for long.

"What? What _did_ I do?" Kenny looked stunned.

"What did you give me yesterday!"

"Kyle, chill," Kenny tried to pry Kyle's fingers off him, "I dunno. Some sort of soda."

"Some… what?" Kyle backed away confused.

"Soda, I think. Look dude, it was a fluke. I was trying to get that bartender girl to you, but she disappeared, ok?"

Kyle gaped. "I… What the fuck are you talking about?"

Kenny sighed, rolling his eyes. "Yesterday there was this really hot chick at the bar. She had this really dark red hair, and I thought, fuck, that one is just made for my buddy Kyle. So I went to her and ordered two drinks, pointing at you and saying that you were totally too hot without alcohol already." Kyle flushed dark red and his fingers tensed in Kenny's parka, but he allowed the guy to continue speaking. "So she gave me this lecherous grin and passed me two drinks, filling one up a little more and telling me to give that to you. So I did, and then I looked around to point her out to you and she was gone! I mean, she was just behind the bar! So I decided to look for her first and then tell you about her, but she had completely vanished and by the time I gave up and came looking for you, you guys had already left. Dude, you guys could've warned me."

"Kyle had passed out on me, I didn't have much choice," Stan shrugged it off as if it was no big deal.

Kyle's head swum in confusion. What the hell? If it wasn't the drink Kenny gave him, then what was it? He had been on just juice until that moment, and only after that drink he apparently passed out. So this strange woman had drugged him then? But what kind of drug turns a guy into a woman?

Did he get a weird-ass roofie from a lesbian or something?

"Kyle!" Kenny gargled and Kyle noticed himself trying to strangle Kenny now. Well, the fucker deserved it.

"Kyle, calm down!" Stan managed to pry him off the hooded teen and swirled him around to face him. "You're getting carried away! Ok, so apparently this woman spiked your drink, or slipped you something or whatever. But it's not Kenny's fault, ok? You're fine now, aren't you?"

Kyle pouted and nodded, but Stan's eyes suddenly widened.

"Kyle?"

"What?" He asked a bit too aggressively.

"Did something happen to your face…?"

"My face?" Kyle lifted his hands in surprise, touching his cheekbones. "What about it?"

"I dunno… It seems different. Like more…" He suddenly let go and stepped back from Kyle. "Nevermind."

"Nevermind?" Kyle's eyes narrowed into a glare, "what the fuck? What is it Stan?"

"Nah, it's nothing." He was trying to scoot away subtly, but not being very successful. Only now Kyle noticed Kenny had already managed to make himself scarce, leaving Stan completely alone to his wrath.

"Tell me now Stan! I thought we were friends! What's wrong with my face?"

"Dude, we're totally friends, but I want to live to be a little older than seventeen, ok?"

"Wha…? What is that supposed to mean?"

"That the best word I can come up with to describe the change is going to make you kill me. Painfully. So I'd really rather not."

Kyle blinked, before it dawned on him. This morning he had been too preoccupied by the bigger changes in his body to notice something else. But seeing Stan's reaction, he supposed his face might have changed a little too.

"You weren't thinking of the word 'girly', were you?" He asked sadly.

"Uhm… I would've gone for 'feminine', but yeah." Stan scooted away a little further.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Aren't we already?"

"I mean in private, asswipe." Kyle stalked off to the bathrooms, followed by a confused Stan. Of course he was confused, they were going to be late for class like this and it wasn't like Kyle to instigate that at all.

When Stan closed the bathroom door behind them, Kyle opened his coat. Stan just gaped.

"_This_. This is why I'm so fucking angry about that drink Kenny gave me."

"Dude," Stan breathed. He absentmindedly reached out, cupping one of Kyle's breasts with his hand.

"The fuck?" Kyle slapped his hand away, "Just because I got boobs now doesn't mean you get to touch them whenever you like!"

"Is that…?" Stan's gaze trailed down curiously.

Kyle squeezed his legs together and huffed. "Yeah. It's not just the front, it's changed down there too."

"Holy fucking cow."

"My point exactly."

"Your boobs are huge!"

Kyle smacked him over the head. "Thanks a lot for your support, moron! Instead of drooling all over my new additional body parts, maybe you could find the grace to help me come up with an idea on what to do about this shit? I can't walk around like this!"

"You definitely need a bra."

"Fuck you!"

"Dude, your nipples look like they're about to pierce through your shirt. You gotta get a bra."

"Are you insane? I'm not going to wear girl's underwear! I want it to disappear, not to outline better in my shirt!"

"How are you going to make them disappear then?"

"I dunno, that's why I'm asking you for help!"

"Well, I don't know either, so in the mean time you better take care of them properly." Kyle had to slap Stan's wandering hand again. "I mean, fuck, letting those sag because you are too prudish to wear a bra is a sin, dude."

"Talking to you is completely pointless." Kyle huffed and turned around, locking himself in a cubicle.

"Kyle?" Stan sounded confused.

"Can I take a piss, or do you need to hold my boobs so they don't get wet?" He snapped.

"You mean you seriously… I mean, you are completely a girl now?"

"Fuck off!"

"With a vagina and everything?"

Kyle kicked the door of the cubicle and he could hear Stan jump.

"Ok, ok. I'll go to class before I'm seriously late. I'm gonna help you dude, don't worry."

"Sure you do," He muttered angrily, hearing Stan leave the bathrooms. He cursed and finished, closing his thick jacket over his front to make the bulge barely visible, before hurrying to his class. The teacher let him off with the excuse he wasn't feeling too well and he had been in the bathroom, probably mainly because he was still his best student.

Time seemed to drag on until the first break. He had the feeling several of the girls were giving him curious looks, and he was pretty sure that in the class he shared with Cartman, the fatass hadn't taken his eyes off him even once.

Cartman trailed after him curiously when he hurried to the front hallway where he always met up with Stan and Kenny for the break. Even though Cartman didn't hang out with them as often as he used to, he was still a common addition to their group. Probably just so he could piss of Kyle, not because he was interested in being friends with Stan or Kenny. When they were doing actual fun things, it was usually just the three of them.

"Piss off," he hissed at Cartman when the guy loomed over him in the hallway jammed with students.

"But Kahl, you look so very interesting today," Cartman told him in a way Kyle wasn't completely sure if it was sarcastic or actually curious.

"Go bully someone else, fatass. I'm really not in the mood for you today."

"Ey! I'm not fat, stupid Jew!"

Kyle rolled his eyes and sneaked through a tiny space between students, making smart use the fact his profile was at least twice as thin as Cartman's, even with the bosom now actually filling his large jacket.

He managed to lose Cartman, and when he reached Stan and Kenny he was immediately pulled out the door by his best friend. They walked to the back of the school, their usual hangout place because of the rare quiet.

"Kyle, I promised I'd help you, and I did!"

Kyle facepalmed as Stan flung a large black bra from his backpack.

"Dude, how'd ya get Bebe's bra?" Kenny asked astonished.

"I don't want to know why you immediately recognise it, and I don't want the bra itself either," Kyle growled, "I told you I didn't care about maintenance, I want them gone, asap!"

"Dude, you can't just leave them hanging!"

"You wanna bet?"

Stan looked scandalized. "What kind of man are you? Those need to be taken care of!"

"Seriously, guys," Kenny interrupted, "how _did_ you get Bebe's bra, and what exactly is it supposed to take care of?"

"Kyle's boobs!" Stan blurted out before Kyle could stop him.

Kenny snorted while Kyle fumed. "Kyle's boobs? He's so scrawny he wouldn't get boobs if he gained thirty pounds! Especially not in a D-cup." As if to make his point, he casually flapped his hand onto Kyle's chest, freezing as the coat didn't give way as much as it was supposed to. "Holy shit."

"Get off," Kyle once again smacked hands away from his breasts, but Kenny was not easily deterred. The blonde swung himself in front of Kyle to take firm grip of both breasts in his hands, squeezing experimentally.

"Get the fuck off!" Kyle pushed Kenny away from him completely, but even then he wasn't impressed. He turned to Stan and eyed the bra in the jock's hand.

"Dude, you have a good eye on sizes."

"I got to feel too, I just had to ask Bebe what size it was that fit like that in my hand."

Kenny sniggered, but Kyle had gone as red as he could get by now.

"Screw you guys," he screeched, wincing at how girly that came out. He turned on his heel and started walking off, only to be stopped by Stan's hand on his arm.

"Kyle, don't be angry." He gave him a smile so sincere Kyle's heart flopped and melted a little, even through his rage. "I really want to help, but you shouldn't let your body go to waste just because you don't want it like this. For all we know this is permanent."

Kyle froze on the spot, watching Stan's serious face in shock. He hadn't thought about that. What _if_ it was permanent? Would he have to live the rest of his life as a girl? How was he going to explain his mother? And everyone in school? People were not going to be happy by the revelation of him being a girl. How would he explain he wasn't a girl all along?

"Seriously dude, Stan's right," Kenny told him seriously, "You got a gift from God there, you have to take care of it. How many guys get to have boobs like that? Damn, jacking off must be heaven for you now."

"Shut up," he wheezed, tired of screaming the same thing over and over again to his two supposedly best friends. His best friends, who turn out to be _both_ perverts instead of just one, and would prefer to feel him up instead of helping him to get rid of the problem.

"How about a deal," Stan thrust the bra towards him again, "you take proper care of your body, even though you're a girl now, then I'll try my best to help you find the way to get you back the way you were."

"I don't want Kyle to get back the way he was," Kenny muttered, still eying his front as if he could see the outline through the thick coat.

"You were the one to give him the drink that started it, so you better help fix it," Stan told Kenny menacingly, placating Kyle in the process. So Stan honestly meant to help him, if he just got his little guilty pleasure of putting Kyle in a bra too. He supposed that was as good as it was going to get, and he couldn't honestly mind the attention. He didn't like the idea of wearing a bra – _Bebe's bra_ – but if that was what Stan wanted so badly, then so be it.

It wasn't like he had ever been able to resist those puppy eyes.

He unzipped his coat unceremoniously. Kenny practically started drooling and Kyle turned his back to them with a huff.

"You're gonna change here?" Stan asked incredulously.

"There's nobody around anyway," Kyle said matter-of-factly, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Oh yes baby," Kenny growled, and Kyle could feel him stepping closer. He pressed the shirt against his front and turned slightly with his hand outstretched to Stan. The raven blinked dumbly for a moment before noticing Kyle's curling fingers and thrusting the bra in his hands.

"Seriously, guys," he spat, "stop drooling already! It's still me you know? Doesn't that gross you out in the slightest?"

The two simultaneously shook their heads, not averting their eyes from his barely hidden front. Kyle grew red again, suddenly regretting changing here in the open. Changing in front of his friends never had been a problem, apart from the occasional lecture on his weight and musculature, but this was plain awkward.

He tried slipping on the bra without letting either of them actually see him, but that turned out to be more difficult than he anticipated.

"Fuck," he cursed, struggling to get the straps together on his back.

"Dude, if you ever tried opening a bra, you should have realised closing one would be equally difficult."

Kyle gave Stan his most murderous glare, making the raven step back quickly. Stan knew perfectly well Kyle had never tried opening one.

"I'll help you," Kenny oh so generously offered, "hold still." Kyle hissed, but allowed Kenny to take hold of the garment. Kenny pulled the straps together and easily clicked it shut, then reached around to fix the position of the cups on his breasts.

"Kenny," Kyle growled dangerously as the blonde made extra certain he was satisfied with the fit of the bra.

"Fits perfectly," Kenny quickly covered up, pulling his hands back innocently. Kyle struggled back into his shirt and quickly shrugged his coat on, suppressing a shiver.

"How does it feel to have a rack like Bebe's?" Kenny grinned at him.

"Sort of heavy on my back," Kyle answered honestly, making Kenny blink in surprise. "Now are we done having fun at my expense?"

"Well..." Stan shifted uncomfortably, "not quite."

"What do you mean, 'not quite'?" Kyle glared.

"I had to promise Bebe she could see the bra she lent me in action."

Kenny doubled over in laughter while Kyle gaped. "Dude, you get Bebe to fondle you only after you turn into a girl! Your luck totally sucks ass Kyle!"

"Why'd you promise something like that?!" Kyle screeched.

"I needed the bra for you!"

"I don't want the entire school to know!"

"Then tell Bebe she can't touch unless she swears silence."

"Why would she want to touch?" Kyle was starting to feel light-headed.

"I dunno, she said she did."

"I totally wanna watch this," Kenny sniggered, "come on, let's go find Bebe."

"No way!" Kyle planted his heels in the ground when Kenny started to pull him forward.

"Stan?"

To Kyle's utter mortification, Kenny didn't _have_ to pull him back into the school. Wendy's sweet voice sounded just before she and her blonde friend turned around the corner.

"There you are," Bebe said in delight, "I thought you'd be somewhere else to get your girlfriend dressed."

"Uhm, yeah. I didn't have to go somewhere else," Stan muttered, shooting nervous glances at the fuming redhead beside him.

"So where's the girl? You promised me I could see." She wriggled her fingers, indicating something that was definitely not just looking with her eyes.

"Well, you see Bebe," Kenny quickly rounded her, putting an arm over her shoulders as if she were a comrade, or a partner in crime, "the girl in question is a little shy. So shy, in fact, that we need your honest word that you don't tell anyone about her."

"You're trying to say?" Bebe asked suspiciously, "you can totally _not_ back down on our promise Stan!"

"No no no," Kenyy patted her shoulder, "you can see. But if you promise, across your heart, that you will not tell a soul, you can also touch freely." He made a dramatic gesture. "Even _I_ don't get to do that."

"Of course you don't," Wendy snorted.

"You get to touch too if you promise to shush," Kenny gave a conspirational wink.

"I don't want to touch, I can keep quiet just because she wants me too."

"I don't," Bebe said, slipping from under Kenny's arm, "I won't tell anyone about this if I get to touch, otherwise the entire school will know who Stan's new girlfriend is, _and_ that she forgot to wear a bra even though she's got quite the size."

Kyle groaned in despair and Stan gave him an apologetic look.

Wendy and Bebe blinked in confusion.

"I don't actually have a new girlfriend," Stan corrected slowly, "it's more like… a new… female… friend?"

"Let's not make the ladies wait," Kenny swooped around Kyle with flair, quickly circling his arms around his scrawny figure and zipping his coat open for the two girls to see. Kyle's face immediately flamed red and the girls' jaws dropped.

"Let go," he struggled slightly, forcing his coat closed again.

"It was a promise though."

Kyle growled at Kenny, knowing it was futile by the entranced look on Bebe's face as she stepped forward, reaching out to touch just like Stan and Kenny before her. The best Kyle could do now was to take it as dignified as possible as he let the blonde fondle his breasts.

"This is amazing!" She blurted, squeezing them delicately. "These are completely real! How did you do that?"

"I don't know. I don't care. What I _want_ to know is how to get _rid_ of them."

He squeaked and jumped back as Bebe suddenly cupped his crotch without reservation.

"You're completely a girl!" She exclaimed in astonishment, before being shushed by Stan. She ignored him and turned to Wendy indignantly. "It's not fair! How does he get to have a hot ass both as a man _and_ a woman? And that rack! Damn!"

"It would be better if he actually wanted a hot ass and an impressive rack," Wendy smiled slightly, still focused on Kyle's breasts with confused eyes.

"Well, if you want to come over for girl's stuff, you're welcome anytime," Bebe winked flirtatiously, "I can't wait to get that ass in a miniskirt!"

"And your promise?" Kyle asked with a small voice.

"I'll stay silent." Bebe looked thoughtful for a moment. "No, I want a better deal. This is huge news, just getting to touch is a way too low price for keeping my mouth shut. I'll stay silent if you come over tomorrow evening and let me dress you up, and we go out to a bar."

Kyle squeaked. "That's not fair! You promised!"

"I felt swindled."

"B-but, I don't want people to know!" He curled his arms around himself, giving her his best distressed face.

Her face softened to a sympathetic look. "Ok, I'll be fair. I'll make sure you get such a make-over nobody will recognise you. That better?"

"A little," he whispered dejectedly.

"Don't worry Kyle," Stan patted his shoulder, "you only have to survive today and tomorrow until the weekend, and after going out with Bebe you have the whole weekend to stay out of sight. We'll find a way to reverse this."

He looked up at Stan sadly, and saw the jock wither in his gaze.

"And I'll come with you tomorrow. How about that?"

"Me too!" Kenny bounced excitedly.

Kyle nodded slowly. Even with all the perversion of his two best friends, he did feel safer with the thought of them being there.

"That's settled then!" Bebe smirked. "Kyle and Wendy come home with me tomorrow directly from school. There's no time to waste!"

Wendy smiled her approval, and Kyle nodded dejectedly.

"Now let's get back to class, I'm sure the bell is about to ring." Stan gently pulled Kyle's coat closed again before pressing him forward by his lower back.

"I hate you guys," he muttered in defeat.

* * *

**Reviews not only make me happy, but they might help me improve too. So don't hold back, please~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Already halfway now. It's more like a oneshot blown out of proportions and therefore broken up in a couple of chapters than an actual long story. Not sure yet whether it will be a full 4 chapters, or 3 and a smaller epilogue.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Going back to class wearing a bra only resulted in Kyle being even more jittery than before. He wasn't sure whether he felt lucky or unlucky for sharing his next class with Stan, but he was pretty damn sure he was _not_ happy for Cartman being there.

Cartman couldn't keep his eyes off of him. It was like he could see something was wrong with Kyle. Of course, based on Stan's observation on his face this morning, it was possible he actually could, but would Cartman really notice a tiny detail like that? He couldn't imagine a fatass with no care but himself making a study of his enemy's face closely enough to notice such a small change.

On the other hand, perhaps Cartman _did_ study him that well, during all his schemes to humiliate Kyle. You'd expect somebody would know the face of the one they want to suck their balls so badly.

Stan spent the bigger part of the hour watching him as well, but that couldn't bother Kyle half as much. He could always pretend Stan was just thinking of a way to fix this, and _that's_ why he was so focused. Of course Stan wasn't fantasising over his breasts. He was Kyle, Stan's best friend. There was no way Stan could be actually attracted to him like that. Not with the image of the skinny guy that just had to remain in the back of his head all the time.

Ok, so maybe he liked the attention from Stan. He knew it would be over as soon as he managed to reverse this, why not enjoy it a little?

"Seriously Kahl, what's wrong with you today?"

Kyle jumped at Cartman looming over his desk. He hadn't even noticed the teacher ending his class. Nor the bell.

"What's up with me?" He quickly spat. "You're the one who can't keep staring at me, fatass! What kind of sick fantasies are you having this time?"

Cartman smirked. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, you little fag?"

"Gross dude!" Kyle stumbled from his seat to glare at Cartman at eye level. "Keep your fat hands away from me!"

"Ey!" Cartman grew red in the face and lashed out, but right before his hand could shove at Kyle's chest his wrist was caught. Kyle gaped in wonder at the strength it must've cost to halt a movement with that much weight in it just like that.

"Let's not get physical today, shall we?" Kyle shivered at Stan's dark tone.

"What? Protecting your little boyfriend, _Stan_?" Cartman rolled his eyes and jerked his wrist from Stan's grip. "I didn't notice you two finally started off buttfucking."

"We didn't. Now piss off." Kyle quickly turned to pack his bag, trying to cover his red face.

"Oooooh!" Cartman bent backwards, suddenly falling into a barking laughter that made both Kyle and Stan look at him as if he lost his mind. "I get it now!" Cartman pointed his thick finger at Kyle and just kept laughing.

"Let's go Stan," Kyle growled, "it's not like that fatass is going to get any more intelligent."

"But Kahl," Cartman hiccuped with laughter when they turned away, "I was just wondering why you looked so different today."

Kyle froze, and felt Stan do the same beside him. If Cartman actually noticed, he'd never live this down. Cartman wasn't above telling the entire school just to humiliate him until graduation.

"I thought you looked girly today. Fresher, perhaps? But this explains it all!" Cartman wheezed out another burst of laughter, and Kyle stiffly turned around, hoping to face this with as much dignity as possible.

"It's because the two of you finally hit it off, didn't ya? You got your jock boyfriend to pound your ass, didn't you Kahl? You two are so disgusting!" Cartman had to stabilize himself not to fall over in his laughter, but Kyle finally smirked. Cartman was such a fucking idiot.

"Glad to know you're still blind as a bat, fatass," Kyle noted smugly, "I was almost afraid you figured me out, but it was just your tiny dick speaking."

Cartman stopped laughing as suddenly as he had started, and his eyes narrowed into an icy glare.

"Seeing sex where you want to have it yourself is a trait of the desperate, you know?" Kyle chuckled, before returning his sharp glare. "Stay away from me, you fucking retard. You can talk to me when you got something intelligent to say again."

He turned around on his heel, and stalked off to his next class. Stan hurried after him, looking slightly confused. Kyle just tried to hide his face from his friend as he turned red.

A trait of the desperate, huh? He said it himself now, no more denying it. Better not have Stan find out though.

…

Kenny greeted him by a sharp smack on the ass, making him practically jump into his locker.

"Keep your hands off," he hissed, turning around to the blonde.

"I always smack your butt! You wouldn't say I can't anymore because you gained those, right?" He made an indistinct gesture upwards and gave Kyle a sad pout.

"I always tell you to keep your hands to yourself, now is no exception," Kyle rolled his eyes and went back to picking books from his locker.

"But you've got such a nice ass," Kenny complained.

"And it wasn't made for you," Kyle grumbled, only to start when he found Stan giving him an odd look upon turning around.

Kenny wriggled his eyebrows, "but I can't watch it being untouched for so long baby. Let me warm it up for the person after me."

"No," he snapped quickly, flushing at the slight pink in Stan's face. Way to go, say weird stuff in front of Stan now.

He jumped when Kenny slid behind him, wrapping arms around his waist. "Oh come on, sweetie. You know you like those buns kneaded by big masculine hands."

Kyle felt his face practically popping steam, freezing in place. With Kenny peeking over his shoulder, he was no longer sure whether Kenny was still referring to his ass, or by now his breasts. Either way, he didn't need Kenny to explore _his_ sexuality in the hallway in front of Stan.

"I'm not a fucking girl, Kenny," he managed to growl out, releasing himself from Kenny's embrace with a sharp nudge of his shoulder.

"But you are," Kenny whispered huskily in his ear.

Kyle smacked his hand backwards, hitting Kenny on the nose. The blonde shot back with a cry, cradling his nose with a shocked expression. "I'm _not!_ Fuck you Kenny!"

"Come on, let's go home before Kyle pops an vein," Stan put a placating hand on Kyle's shoulder, giving him a gentle smile. Kyle noticed the tension in the hand, and the embarrassed pink dusting Stan's face. Kenny's perversion should really know some boundaries.

He smacked his locker shut, and stalked off to the exit.

"Hey! Wait up!" Kenny scrambled after them, keeping a tight hold on his nose. Luckily for him, Kyle got stopped by a slender hand on his arm and a flirtatious smile.

"Don't forget you'll go home with me tomorrow, sexy," Bebe winked and Kyle shuddered.

"Yes, yes. But just tomorrow!"

"It' going to be the club in the next town," she smirked to Stan before letting Kyle's arm go and sauntering off.

"We'll just make sure you're male again before she gets the chance to blackmail you a second time," Stan told him quietly, and Kyle sighed in relief.

"Hey, you guys want to walk back so we can hang out and get some chips?" Kenny asked, carefully keeping his hand over his nose.

"Sure," Kyle agreed, pushing his way passed the last few students in their way to the snow covered road.

"Fuck, life's so unfair," he heard Kenny mutter.

"What do you mean?" Stan asked.

He didn't hear Kenny respond, nor Stan ask again. When Kyle looked back he saw Stan had gotten red in the face again, Kenny pouting with his hands thrust into his pockets.

"What is it?" He asked confused.

"I don't wanna get hit in the face again," Kenny sulked, before catching up with him to walk to his side. Stan hesitantly moved on his other side.

"Will you ever stop being a pervert?"

"I highly doubt it."

"I can cut your balls off to see if that works."

Kenny's eyes widened almost comically and his hands shot to the front of his pants. "You wouldn't dare!"

"It would make it a lot quieter around here," Kyle mused, pretending to actually think it over, "wouldn't that be nice Stan? Just the three of us hanging out without Kenny constantly trying to shove his hands down our pants?"

"Nah, that would be too quiet," Stan disagreed with a smirk, "You wouldn't like it either. You enjoy the attention as much as Kenny enjoys giving it."

Kyle gave Stan a glare. "Thanks dude. Thanks a lot."

"As much as I like what you just said, I have to disagree Stan." Kenny nodded to himself. "Kyle enjoys your attention a lot more than mine."

In the end Kenny didn't get his chips that day. He might have run under a truck trying to avoid Kyle's raging screams and fists.

...

He had no idea how, but somehow his mother didn't notice he looked different at all. Nor did his father. Ike, on the other hand, gave him a few strange looks and did a random burst into his room with the sole intention of eying him suspiciously. But not even Ike was able to place what was bothering him, and he didn't confront Kyle verbally.

He made it through the night, although he had a horrible time getting used to two extra pillows not only in his bed, but attached to him. He made it through breakfast, and survived the bus to school - even with Kenny not-so-accidentally groping his chest. Even Kenny survived the trip.

Cartman still spent every class they had together staring, but he avoided talking to him completely. After taking a few hits Kenny temporarily gave up molesting him in the corridors, and Stan seemed to have developed this strange protectiveness for him, which Kyle had only seen him do before to Wendy when the two were still dating. He felt both offended and happy about it. His stomach did little flutters every time Stan stepped in front of him to avoid people bumping into him.

And even through all the pain of living as a woman - he had to go to the bathroom twice as much, and he was only too happy nobody noticed he went into the cubicles every single time - the day went by way too fast. He didn't feel ready at all when Bebe and Wendy stood waiting for him at the school entrance with leveled smirks.

"Well, good luck," Stan patted his shoulder sympathetically, "we'll see you at the club tonight, don't worry."

"Don't worry?" Kyle gave him a pathetic look, "they want to turn me into some slut and drag me to a club, and you tell me not to worry?"

"Stan and I will make sure nobody else will think of touching you," Kenny promised him with a smirk, "won't we Stan?"

"I'll keep my eye on Kenny as well, if he tries to molest you."

Kenny protested with a pout, and Kyle smiled, feeling a little reassured.

"Come on Kyle, you promised," Bebe grinned at him, and he sighed.

"Ok, see you tonight guys."

"See you tonight babe," Kenny smirked, and Stan patted his shoulder one last time before he let him go. Kyle followed the two girls out dejectedly.

"Don't worry Kyle, we'll have loads of fun and we'll make sure not a soul in that bar will realise it's you," Wendy told him comfortingly.

"_You'll_ have loads of fun, you mean," he muttered.

"We will obviously have more fun than you will," Bebe agreed, "but we'll get you some nice food and everything to make sure it's not too bad on you. I've stocked lots of chocolate."

"Chocolate?"

"You'll have to try a few outfits on, of course, because I don't know what will suit you best. But most of the time will go into doing your hair and make-up."

"We won't spend all those hours on you," Wendy told him with a chuckle upon his shocked face, "we'll have to get ourselves ready too."

"But what could you possibly do with my hair to begin with?" Kyle asked in shock.

Bebe gave him a nasty smirk. "Style it."

...

The looks on the faces of Stan and Kenny were priceless, he had to admit. Both had their jaws dropped and they were biting air like fish, eyes nearly popping from their sockets and cheeks turning to flames. Of all people, Bebe had actually succeeded in making _Kenny_ blush.

Of course Kyle's face was even brighter red than both theirs together, but he thought it fair to disregard that for the small moment of satisfaction their reactions gave him. He also had the advantage of make-up hiding part of his blush.

They both blatantly checked him out as he was nudged forward by Bebe and Wendy. At some point he felt they really should spare a moment to look at the two girls behind him too, but he guessed it was simply the shock of seeing their normally male friend in an attire like this that made them so focused on him.

Admittedly, Bebe had made him go through several skimpy outfits until she settled with wringing him into a tight miniskirt that barely covered his ass, and a wide top that didn't reach much lower than half an inch underneath his breasts. Anyone shorter than him had to have a clear view on his bra. Considering they managed to force him into high heeled boots, he was pretty sure he'd be bumping into a couple of people who met that description.

The only reason he actually dared to walk - well, stumble - around like this, was because Bebe and Wendy had made true on their word of giving him a make-over so intense it was impossible to recognise him. With a searing hot iron they had made good work of all his curls, and the front parts of his red hair now hung sleek and straight passed his face to his collarbone. Only at the tips they made a small curve inwards, and the back of his hair was pulled into a messy bun. He was so tight in make-up he hadn't even been able to make out his recently appeared freckles anymore.

Only when he reached the still staring Stan and Kenny - no, that would be drooling by now - he wondered just _how_ the two had recognised him. He supposed it was because of Bebe and Wendy right behind him.

"K-Kyle?" Stan finally managed to bring out.

"Daisy, nice to meet you," he sneered.

Stan blinked unintelligibly a couple of times before it dawned on his face. Kyle was not supposed to be recognised.

"Kenny," the blonde's face had finally morphed from drooling mess into happy smirk, and he stepped straight into Kyle's comfort zone to 'introduce' himself. "Daisy, you say?"

"It had almost been Marjorine," Kyle grumbled.

Kenny snorted, before putting up a charming smile. "How about we dance, my fairest lady?"

"How about you buy _her _a drink first," Wendy suggested pointedly.

Kenny's face fell, but Stan quickly grabbed his chance. "I'll take that honour. Stay here, this round's on me."

"He's such a gentleman," Bebe smiled, "I sure hope one of us scores tonight."

"I'm sure two of you can score," Kenny wriggled his eyebrows, but Wendy made a face.

"I'm so not going to do that with Stan, Bebe, and you know it. If you can get him, you can have him."

"Who knows, maybe it will be our cute Daisy who scores." Bebe grinned as lecherously as Kenny would. Luckily for Kyle, he wasn't capable of getting much redder than he already was, so he just huffed and turned away from her indignantly.

"There you go." When Stan returned he neatly deposited cups of wine in the ladies' hands, and a beer in Kenny's. Kyle leveled him with a glare, but just for his dignity towards the two girls. Stan knew perfectly well Kyle actually liked wine better than beer. And that he didn't openly show that preference.

"Do I get to dance with you first, after I finish this?" Bebe pressed herself close enough to Stan to have her boobs ride up his arm. Kyle's stomach twisted. Stan was going to get dragged off so soon?

"Uh, sure," he answered after a quick glance to Kyle.

Bebe responded by throwing back her wine and dumping the plastic cup on the floor. She grinned and hooked her arms around his neck, purposely pressing him backwards to the dance floor even with his beer still in his hand.

"Well, have fun you two," Wendy sniggered, "I'm off to find my date."

"Your date?" Kenny asked curiously.

"None of your business," she winked, leaving Kyle in his skimpy outfit with the only pervert he knew would molest him no matter which gender he had.

Kenny leant over him, eying his chest shortly before whispering huskily in his ear. "Let's dance?"

"Wine first," Kyle stated firmly, ignoring Kenny's pout by sipping his drink.

Kenny bounced impatiently, finishing his beer quickly. He leant over again. "Babe, you look gorgeous. Please stop teasing me by just standing there all prettily. I want to touch."

"Who said you were going to get to touch?" He asked snippily.

"I did." Kenny rounded him and pressed himself against Kyle's back, his crotch immediately riding into his ass.

"Kenny!" He hissed, trying to get away.

"Finish the wine sweetie, and dance." Kenny breathed into his ear, flicking his tongue out just enough to send a shiver through Kyle's body.

"Get off of me."

"Dance with me." Kenny slid his fingers over Kyle's hips, gently pressing to sway them in front of him. He brushed himself against Kyle's ass again, nuzzling his hair at the same time.

"If you mess up this hairdo, you'll be murdered by Bebe and Wendy. And believe me, it won't be pretty."

"Then just give me what I want. Dance with me. Roll those hips, grind that simmering hot ass, bounce those boobs. It's just me behind you, you know I wouldn't actually hurt you." He licked Kyle's ear again, making him shiver once more despite the heat of the blonde's body and the club in general. "As long as you dance with me, you're safe from all those other men staring at you."

Kyle's head shot up, following Kenny's gaze in shock. His friend was right, several men were looking at him with looks on their faces that didn't promise much good. Even _if_ Kenny were to molest him on the dance floor, he still rather had him do it than a strange pervert he didn't know.

"Fine," he snapped, finishing his drink in a gulp. He grimaced, not used to drinking so fast, and Kenny smoothly stole the cup from his twitching fingers to get rid of it. Two hands smoothed over his hips and pressed him in the direction Stan and Bebe had disappeared.

"Just don't forget it's _me_ you're dancing with," Kyle muttered nervously.

"I wouldn't if I could," Kenny blew his hot breath over his neck, pecking his skin shortly before shamelessly grinding against Kyle's ass.

"H-how do you even call this dancing?" Kyle asked breathlessly as Kenny moved his hips for him. Fingers dug gently in his hips to make them swivel and grind back. It was pretty much dry humping in public.

On the other hand, most people around them were actually doing just that. Kenny's hand smoothing over his bare thigh made him twitch back against the blonde's crotch, and the satisfied chuckle made him give in. He rolled his hips and pressed against the taller boy behind him, flattening his hands over the ones wandering his thighs.

"Oh yes babe," Kenny growled, his hands squeezing slightly and his hips rolling forward into Kyle's ass more insistently.

Kyle leaned back against his body, pressing his shoulders to the blonde's chest and his head against the other's shoulder. "If you come in your pants, I'll never let you live it down."

"Baby, it'd be worth it." Kenny dipped down to lightly nip his exposed throat, before spinning him around. Kyle blinked in surprise at the change of angle, allowing Kenny to wrap his arms around his waist and pulling him up close. Kyle gripped the blonde's shoulders, scowling slightly as the other practically drooled at his cleavage being framed right under his nose.

Kenny's body rolled again, forcing Kyle with him.

"Let me ask again," Kyle grazed his teeth by Kenny's ear just to get his attention, "how is this called dancing?"

"Whether we dance vertically or horizontally, it's all the pleasure of the flesh babe." A knee hitched up between Kyle's legs, and he jumped at the rough jeans scratching his skin. Fingers were once again secured on his hips, and he was slid up the blonde's thigh until his crotch met the other's angular hipbone. Kyle wobbled slightly on his heels.

"How about a deal, Daisy?" Kenny nuzzled his hair behind his ear, still grinding his hips a little in their currently quite tight embrace.

"If the deal is going to have me end in your bed, I'll have to decline," Kyle told him breathlessly. He had no idea what Kenny was doing to him now, but that muscled thigh with those rough jeans were doing wonders against his own bare thighs and scantily clad crotch.

"Not _my_ bed."

"Whose then?" Kyle pulled back a little to look the other in the eyes. Just the icy blue eyes could convey the blonde's smirk, but this time Kyle felt Kenny wasn't quite as exhilarated by their closeness as he would've expected.

"If you dance with me good and proper, I'll make sure you get to the one you really want."

"What do you mean by 'good and proper'?"

"You're going to grind that thigh until I've got a wet spot on my leg, babe."

"Am I now?" Kyle smirked back. There was no way Kenny knew where he really wanted to be right now, but admittedly, Kenny was a good second choice. Perverted as he might be, Kenny was a good guy.

Not to mention, Kenny apparently knew just how to turn him on.

His crotch already felt like it was on fire, and with each hump and grind over the blonde's jeans jolts of pleasure shot up into his gut. The hands squeezing his butt and wandering his back and his thighs were surprisingly gentle, more curious and needy than forceful. He could feel how hard Kenny was against him, but the blonde didn't make a single move to relieve himself of some pressure. His hands, his movements, his deep shuddery breaths, they were all about Kyle grinding down on his leg in a tight miniskirt.

Kyle's breath hitched, his hips moving more erratic and his hands roving over Kenny's chest.

"If you, on the other hand, come in those panties, I will steal them and treasure them."

Kyle smirked. "You wish."

"It'll get you to your goal faster." Kenny nipped on Kyle's ear, and Kyle's body twitched when Kenny's hands finally made it under his skirt. A finger trailed in between his legs, slipping over the shiny fabric of his panties. "I knew even Bebe wouldn't succeed getting you in a thong. Getting me wet through these is going to take some action, you know?"

"Isn't that exactly what I'm doing?" He gasped out.

"Looks more like dancing to me, babe," the blonde smirked in response.

"You're suggesting I should take these off," Kyle accused playfully.

"I'm suggesting _I_ should take them off," Kenny practically groaned.

"Bebe will wonder where they went."

"Bebe will know _exactly_ where they went."

Kenny's palms slid up his ass unasked, fingers lightly hooking around the hem of the panties.

"They stay on."

"Yes babe," Kenny growled, nudging his hips forward to get Kyle to the grinding again. He stopped trying to get the panties, but neither did he take his hands from under his skirt. Kyle ground down against the boy's thigh forcefully, making the other moan but still not retreat his hands.

"You're a perverted bastard."

"You're fucking hot."

Kyle pressed his front against Kenny's chest, riding his breasts up against him. Kenny's hands dictated his grinding speed now, and they kneaded his ass for all his worth.

He was pretty sure Kenny was rock hard, but apart from his hip rocking into the blonde's bulge at every grind, he was still doing a good job ignoring it. Kyle felt his breath becoming more fluttery, the heat in his crotch flaming higher. He was pretty sure Kenny must have his wet spot by now.

"Come on babe, just a little more." Kenny moaned in his ear, licking the shell.

"The fuck?"

Kyle's blood froze. Their fun was over, wake-up call came in the shape of dark blue eyes changing from glittering shock into smoking anger.

"S-Stan..."


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle tried to stumble from Kenny's leg, but it took the blonde a moment to pry his hands free from the tight skirt. The time it cost him to get free from the redhead was just a little too long, as a fist collided harshly with his cheek. Kenny stumbled back and barely kept his footing, his eyes wide and honestly scared.

"I thought we had a deal." Stan growled lowly.

"Stan," Kyle quickly caught the boy's arm, not wanting him to beat up Kenny over something that wasn't entirely his fault. He didn't really know _what_ made Stan so angry, but Kyle was pretty sure that it was as much his own fault as Kenny's.

Stan shifted to look at him, his eyes dark and angry. Kyle almost shied back, but he furrowed his brows and stood his ground.

"Kenny didn't do anything wrong."

Stan's jaw dropped and he turned to face Kyle completely. "Didn't do anything wrong? Kyle, you have no idea! He was completely out of line!"

"He might have been out of line, but I let him," Kyle snapped back. "I can fend for myself, you know!"

"Fuck! You don't know what I'm talking about at all!"

"Don't I? In that case, enlighten me!"

Stan bit back his response, and simply grabbed Kyle's wrist before storming off.

"Hey!" Kyle struggled in his grip, but the jock was quite a bit stronger than him. Soon enough it took him all his coordination not to trip on the thin high heels he was wearing.

Stan dragged him out of the bar and over the parking lot to his car. Kyle was pushed in the passenger seat unceremoniously, and Stan stomped around the car to slide into the driver's seat.

"What, you find Kenny molesting me so you decide the best thing to do is kidnapping me?"

"Shut up Kyle. I thought you said you wanted to know _why_ Kenny was out of line."

"Oh, so it's not for the ears of the audience then? The audience that was enjoying the view of Kenny's hands up my skirt anyway!"

"It's private!" Stan hissed, leaning over to press Kyle against the door of the car. Kyle's heart fluttered in a mix between excitement and fear. Fear, because Stan looked fucking angry. Excited, because Stan was pushing him down in his car, talking about things private while Kyle could hardly even be called 'dressed'.

His eyes shot down to check whether the shirt he'd been wearing was still in place, only to see it had ridden up slightly. But Stan wasn't looking at where the lacy bra was being exposed. Stan was completely focused on boring holes through Kyle's face with his eyes.

"Kenny had promised not to touch you."

Kyle couldn't help but snort at that statement. "What? _Kenny_ promised not to touch me? Dude, are you insane? There's no such thing as Kenny not touching someone, let alone girls dressed in practically nothing!"

Stan frowned, looking a little uncertain now. "But this is different."

"Why? Because it's me? Because I'm normally a scrawny dude instead of a curvy girl? He touches me even when I don't have boobs or a miniskirt."

"N-no, not because of the miniskirt. Or the curves. Just because it's you."

"To savour our friendship then?" Kyle lifted an eyebrow sarcastically. Really, Stan was oblivious to the fact that Kenny wasn't the only one with sexual fantasies about another guy in their trio.

Stan sighed heavily and moved back to his own seat. "No. Not even that."

"Then why?" Kyle was honestly confused. He sat up, taking his turn to lean over towards Stan. His hand slipped, bringing him a little too close to Stan's face for his own comfort. But he refused to back away now.

"Me not telling you is to savour our friendship," Stan softly admitted.

Kyle frowned. "Not telling me? What the fuck Stan! Last time I checked we didn't keep big secrets for each other, and certainly no secrets other people did know about! Kenny knows something I don't, and you refuse to tell me? Fuck, if you refuse to tell me, I'll be more angry about your dishonesty than anything else!"

"But I can't tell you this one," Stan pleaded, looking up again only to do a double take on the closeness of Kyle's face.

"Fine, suit yourself!" Kyle sat back violently and turned to open the door. "But if you don't have anything to tell me, I don't have anything to do here either."

"Wait, where are you going?" Stan quickly leant over and grabbed the door of the car before Kyle could open it far enough to slip out.

"I _was_ having a fun time at a party, before you decided to drag me here for nothing!" Kyle seethed, pushing against the door.

"You're just going back there?" Stan asked incredulously. "You're just going to resume grinding on Kenny's leg until he decides to fuck you against a wall or something?"

"At least Kenny's being honest with me," he hissed.

To his surprise, that remark didn't give him an advantage on getting out. Quite the contrary, he found himself suddenly being dragged back, the car door closing with a smack and his head twisted around forcefully. Before he could complain, his lips were sealed in a searing kiss.

Kyle's brain short circuited, and when Stan tried to pull back from the short kiss, Kyle automatically followed him. Their lips disconnected for just a second before Kyle pressed them back together, making a desperate sound. His arms snaked around Stan's neck.

Stan shifted forward, leaning his hands over Kyle onto the car door and the seat, pinning him underneath himself.

Kyle had absolutely no idea what was going on, and he wasn't sure whether Stan did know. But whatever it was, it was bliss. Stan's lips were warm and moist, soft and hard at the same time. He used his lips to nip at Kyle's, but he also massaged them softly and suckled slightly on his bottom lip. To be honest, apart from small stolen kisses by Kenny, this was Kyle's first.

And he loved it.

He pulled down on Stan's neck, curving his back to press his breasts against the raven's chest. One hand removed itself from the seat and slipped onto the cold skin of Kyle's back. It slipped down the small of his back to the edge of the skirt, before trailing up and nestling under the shirt between his shoulder blades. The hand pressed him even closer to Stan's body, and Kyle moaned.

A loud and unexpected tap on the window made Stan jump and hit his head on the roof, Kyle smashing the back of his head against the car door.

"Get a room!"

Bebe waved at them innocently before sauntering off with the guy she was leaning on.

When their gaze reconnected, they were both flushed dark red.

"Uhm, Stan..."

Stan quickly turned, and without a word he started the car.

"Uh... Where are we going?"

"My place."

"Your place?" Kyle grew even redder and fidgeted.

"I want to talk." Stan glanced at him when he pulled out of the parking lot. "And I don't want that to be in front of a bar with drunks filing around us. And you'll catch a cold, dressed like that."

Kyle shyly tugged on a strand of his unusually straight hair, shifting in his seat to release his skin from the clinging leather.

"I don't want your parents to see me like this," he muttered softly.

Stan glanced over again, flushing a little once more. "Don't worry, they're over at Shelly's for the weekend."

"I thought Shelly had a dorm where she wasn't allowed sleepovers?"

"I think they booked a hotel. I don't care, they're gone for the weekend."

Kyle fidgeted again, impatient to just arrive already. The silence was only broken when Stan stopped the car.

"Stay."

Kyle blinked in confusion as Stan got out of the car. Stan opened his door for him and leant in, draping his coat over Kyle's shoulders.

"I can survive the ten meters to your front door," Kyle sputtered.

"Well, I'm not exactly enthusiastic about the neighbours spotting me with a practically naked woman. I wouldn't know how to answer the questions."

Kyle bit his lip. Stan was right. He slipped out of the car, and allowed Stan to wrap an arm around his shoulder to hurry them in. He shuddered heavily from the cold, despite his words earlier.

Stan gently parked him on the couch before rushing into the kitchen. Kyle could hear the clattering sounds of cups and water boiling, knowing he'd have something warm to drink soon.

When Stan finally came back with a steaming mug of hot chocolate, Kyle had started biting his nails three times already, only to find out each time that nail polish tasted disgusting.

"S-Stan... What was that just now?" He took the mug from his friend with shaking hands, and Stan sighed. For a moment he looked like he was going to pretend he had no idea what Kyle was talking about, but then he sighed again and sat down opposite of Kyle on the coffee table. His eyes flickered to where Kyle was pressing his arms close to his body - effectively pushing his breasts forward to his friend - before finally making eye contact.

"Kenny promised not to touch you, because I made him. I made him, because I love you." He looked away, blushing. "As... more than best friends."

"So in the car...?"

"I... I didn't want you to go back to Kenny. _I_ want to be the one doing that."

"Doing what?" Kyle tilted his head confusion. "Having fun? Dancing? Being at a party?"

Stan's face was red enough to emit light by now. "Dancing comes closest. But I wouldn't call that dancing."

"That's what I told Kenny," Kyle scoffed, before suddenly realised that was exactly what Stan meant. He wasn't talking about dancing. "You, uhm... Really?"

Stan's face fell. "You would've preferred going back to Kenny, didn't you? You just came here because you were shocked by what I did."

"N-no!" Kyle jumped, spilling his chocolate milk and hissing when the hot liquid hit his thighs.

Stan jumped up in shock, wiping at the spill with his hands without second thought. The hot liquid cooled down immediately as it spread out, no longer burning the redhead's skin.

The burning sensation didn't stop though, and he looked up into Stan's mortified eyes uncertainly.

Stan quickly pulled back his hands, but Kyle managed to grab one wrist without dropping his cup. Stan's breath hitched as Kyle carefully placed the hand back on his thigh.

"I-I... I didn't really want to do that with Kenny."

"He made you?" Stan tensed.

"Uh, more like heat-of-the-moment lack-of-thinking. He offered me a deal in which he wouldn't be able to keep his end, but I didn't see the harm while we were there anyway."

Stan's hand twitched, as if he wanted to retreat it from Kyle's thigh desperately.

"After all," Kyle muttered, letting Stan's hand go, "you weren't around. Bebe said she was going to try to score with you."

Stan's eyes shot up, and Kyle shivered at the piercing dark blue. "You did that with Kenny... because _I_ wasn't around?"

"If I hadn't, some stranger would've molested me in three seconds flat," he quickly defended, "I mean, dude! I never knew guys could give girls such creepy looks. There was at least half a dozen men undressing me with their eyes! Kenny was the safest shot I had at that moment!"

"But if I had been around...?" Stan leant forward, the corner of his mouth twitching into a small smile now. His hand smoothed back over Kyle's thigh, squeezing lightly.

"If you'd been there, I wouldn't have had to resort to a perv like Kenny, obviously," he huffed, looking away to hide his blush.

"What if I had made you dance like that too?"

"You wouldn't have!"

"I would've liked it though." Stan moved in, breathing warmly over Kyle's dark red lips, waiting for permission.

"You're just saying that because of the boobs and the miniskirt," he complained breathlessly.

"The miniskirt makes that specific position more attractive," Stan admitted, "but even without the boobs and the miniskirt, I would've loved to dance with you like that."

"Liar."

"On my word of honour as a super best friend."

"Fine." Kyle closed the last distance and pressed his lips against Stan's. Stan hitched himself forward to the tip of the coffee table, picking the untouched mug from Kyle's hand to put it behind him, not breaking the soft kiss. It was gentler than the one before. Less urgent, maybe even more honest. It still showed need - soft nips and a tongue tracing his lips teasingly - but it also showed care, a little amusement at Kyle's futile denial, and likely love. But Kyle didn't quite dare to make that conclusion just from Stan's kiss yet.

The hand on his thigh rubbed gentle circles, the other hand finding its way to the small of his back.

"You're freezing," Stan muttered against his lips.

"I didn't get to drink my hot chocolate," he murmured back defiantly.

Stan sniggered and pulled back, patting around him on the table to get Kyle his mug back. Kyle took his chance to shift forward, pressing Stan backwards over the table so he could hop over, straddling the raven's legs. Stan smiled appreciatively and he handed the still warm mug over, his hands moving underneath the coat he had given Kyle to stroke his cold back.

Kyle knew he should feel more bothered sitting on Stan's lap drinking hot chocolate, but for some reason this felt like trusted area. They were close to cuddling often enough. The only difference now was the tingling feeling on his lips of just being kissed, and the slight moist that was already there when he tipped the mug to drink.

Hmm, and Stan's hands wandering in a way that didn't feel quite as platonic as was customary between the two.

He dropped one hand from his mug to twirl his fingers into the raven's hair. He gently tugged it, and Stan took it as a hint to lean in. Warm breath travelled over his neck and moist lips nipped playfully on his skin. Stan pulled Kyle a little closer on his lap, one hand settling on the small of his back, the other carefully wandering lower.

Kyle could only hold out so long. He gulped down the last bit of his chocolate and almost threw the cup next to them on the table. He caught Stan's shoulders, only granting him a playful smirk before pushing him down on the table and colliding their lips together.

Stan's arched in delight, his fingers finding their way into the messy bun on Kyle's head to pull his face as close as humanly possible. He licked Kyle's lips, and the redhead granted him access this time. Sharing the taste of chocolate on their tongues, they twirled and fought shortly, before Kyle moaned and arched his body down into Stan, allowing him the upper hand.

Stan smoothed his palm over the curve in his body, slightly squeezing his ass. Kyle twitched his ass up encouragingly, poking his tongue down in Stan's mouth to show his enthusiasm. The hand dipped down and pulled the skirt up, bundling the fabric around Kyle's waist.

"What's this?" Stan muttered as his fingers trailed the slippery fabric of the panties Kyle was wearing.

"Underwear," Kyle muttered defensively, burying his face in Stan's neck.

"It's pretty."

Kyle growled. "It hardly suits me."

"I would disagree, but I'd be pretty stupid to argue." Kyle shot up to see Stan smirking, his fingers hooking around the panties as if to pull them down.

"You're as bad as Kenny!" He accused.

"No, I'm worse. Because I'm the jealous kind."

Stan suddenly moved up, lifting Kyle by his ass as he stood. Kyle made a shocked sound, clinging to Stan's neck and wrapping his legs around the guy's waist. Stan smirked, shooting an appreciative glance down at Kyle's cleavage and then moved to the stairs with quick strides.

"Stan?" Kyle asked nervously.

"I thought we'd better take this to the comfort of my bed."

Kyle relaxed against the jock's body, chuckling softly before nibbling on his exposed neck. "I might agree."

"Might?" Stan was still smirking as he carefully put the redhead in his arms down on the sheets.

"Depends entirely on what you were planning to do here," Kyle smirked back.

Stan sat down, trailing idle lines over Kyle's exposed stomach, making him arch like a cat. "Well, you know... This and that. Stuff."

"Stuff?" Kyle purred, stretching seductively.

"Fuck Kyle, where'd you learn to act like this?" Stan was on him in a breath, eating out his mouth with more vigour and need than before. Kyle moaned and arched into the muscular body on top of him, fingers trailing up the man's back.

One large hand slipped up his body and cupped a breast, squeezing it needily. Kyle gasped, nearly choking on their mixed saliva. Stan's hand lingered on his breast, squeezing it gently until he finally got tired of the fabric in his way. He sat up and slid the short shirt up. Kyle allowed him to pull it over his head, flushing darker at how exposed he was now.

Bebe had made him wear a lacy set of lingerie, and Stan was admiring him in it with his skirt still rolled around his waist. The black and red stood off against his pale skin, and Kyle had no idea how Bebe had lingerie matching his hair to begin with. He curled his arms over his chest shyly.

"Don't hide," Stan complained softly, catching his wrists and pressing them down on the bed on either side of Kyle's face. Kyle shuddered, a rush of fear and excitement running through him for being pinned down by the jock's weight. Stan's eyes raved over him for a few seconds, and then he was released. The raven made a futile attempt at removing the skirt from Kyle's waist.

"If you knew how long it took me to get in that thing, you wouldn't even try," he muttered, lending Stan a hand to struggle the thing over his hips. He never imagined he would one day be thankful for his normally narrow hips. He would simply have never thought of the troubles of having wide ones.

With a frustrated growl Stan managed to get the thing off, and Kyle squeaked embarrassedly when his panties went halfway with it. He quickly gripped the hem of the panties, pulling them up.

"No matter how much I like them on you, I wouldn't mind if they got off now," Stan muttered a little disappointed.

"You're still fully dressed," Kyle accused.

"We lost my coat downstairs," he tried, but he withered under Kyle's glare.

"If you even fucking dare to say you're cold, I'm out of here."

Stan stuck out his tongue and immediately stretched to pull his shirt over his head. Kyle gaped at the movement. Of course he'd seen Stan shirtless before. He even watched him pulling off his shirt before. But seeing his muscles ripple and flex as he crouched next to him on the bed made him shiver, his arms squeezing around his breasts a little firmer. His nipples were actually pushing so hard against the bra it created new space between his skin and the garment.

His hands dropped to his jeans, smoothly opening the button and the fly before Kyle's gaping face. He rolled off the bed to pull his jeans off, and Kyle quickly rolled over to his stomach to reach out. Stan froze shortly when fingers trailed over his thighs, but he relaxed under the touch immediately. He turned and sat his knees on the bed, gently pulling at Kyle's arms to join him. Kyle struggled up his knees in front of Stan, still trailing over his skin in awe with his fingers.

"Like what you see?"

"Quite."

"Does that make you gay...? Or straight?" Stan looked a little confused.

Kyle flushed dark red once more, dropping his face. "It makes me gay."

He only saw Stan's grin when he was pushed backwards, back down on the bed with Stan resting between his knees. "That's good to know."

"It is?"

Kyle wasn't allowed to ask more, nor did he get an answer. Gentle lips pressed against his, and large hands wandered his tummy and thighs. He gasped quietly when he felt Stan's erection pressing against him, pushing him away softly with nervous eyes.

"Please... I don't even know how it works on a female body myself."

A soft chuckle. "Don't worry, I do."

"Am I going to have my first time as a woman?" He asked with a tiny voice.

"Only if you want to." Stan kissed him tenderly. "You can tell me to stop anytime."

Kyle bit his lip.

"I'll be gentle?" Stan offered, sounding slightly amused.

Kyle knocked his shoulders with a nervous huff. "You'd better."

He didn't know anything about the female body, apart from the theory he was taught at school. He hadn't explored anything, apart from how to go to the toilet. For all he knew, there was a wet hole down there, and he couldn't quite remember which part was supposed to give him pleasure now.

But Stan knew. And he cared. His fingers were soft in demeanour and rough in texture, and they gently slid into his panties. And Kyle had never known something could feel this good.

...

Kenny danced throughout the night, not stopping for a second. He grinded with pretty girls who couldn't compete with Kyle's beauty, and played around with guys who weren't half as interesting as his Kyle's intellect. He still enjoyed himself, he couldn't complain. He managed to get himself a blowjob in the back, so what _was_ there to complain?

The only pause he gave himself was to tease Wendy and tell her to be careful when he saw her trying to slip out with Cartman. He was the last person to lecture someone on their choice in partner, but he genuinely hoped Wendy knew what she was doing there.

It must have been close to dawn when he finally settled down, elegantly sliding himself on a bar stool next to a beautiful lady with the darkest shade of red hair and a lecherous grin.

"Lizzy, was it?"

She turned around, the surprise in her eyes giving her a deceptively innocent look. "So you _do_ remember me?"

"Not at first," Kenny shrugged, "but you can hardly blame me. I would never have expected you up here."

"So when did you realise?"

"Yesterday evening."

She chuckled, a warm and seductive sound. "It took you a day? Didn't you like my little present?"

He smirked at her. "I certainly did."

She swivelled on her seat to face him completely, picking up a peanut from the dish on the bar to press it against his lips, licking her own and raising her hooded eyes to him. He allowed her to press it past his lips, teasingly licking her fingertips.

"So why aren't you enjoying your present now?"

Kenny leant back, tilting his head. "To be perfectly honest, you gave me the wrong present Lizzy."

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Did I now?"

He nodded. "You see, the present you gave me was never supposed to belong to me in the first place. He was meant for someone else."

"But you liked it." She pouted.

"I loved it, really! But I got to enjoy it only for a bit, and then I had to pass _your_ present over to the one he belonged to."

She sighed dejectedly. "That's really too sad. I was hoping to give you something fun to play with as a thank you for your frequent visits."

"Oh, but the things you give at the visits are enough reward by themselves," he purred, leaning in close.

"Will you visit me again soon?" She asked, trailing a finger through his hair and down his face.

"Next time I die, you'll be first on my list," he promised.

"Makes me want to kill you now."

"Don't be too eager, Lizzy. I'll die soon enough."

She nodded a little dejectedly. "Yeah. Well, I should be going home then."

"Maybe you should. This is no place for a pretty demon like you." He winked.

"You tease," she laughed, sliding of the stool.

"Oh, Lizzy?"

"Yes?"

"Could you, by any chance, reverse that little present to the state it was previously in?"

"You want him to be a scrawny boy again?" She asked incredulously.

"He was a hot scrawny boy though," Kenny gave her a lecherous grin.

"Well, if you say so." She produced a small candle from her cleavage. "Burn this in the room he's sleeping in, and everything I've done to him will be reversed."

"A candle?"

"You think he'd take a drink from your hands again?" She smirked and he had to laugh.

"No, he probably wouldn't. Thanks Lizzy, you're a sweetheart."

"No problem sexy," she gave him a wet kiss before standing back. "See you in hell!"

"Till next time." He gave a small wave and she disappeared in a classical poof of smoke. The hot sweet smell of hell dug itself in Kenny nostrils and he sighed.

Fucking demons liked him too much for his own good.

* * *

**Actually I was hoping to have a couple of reviewers by now, so I could ask what the readers would've preferred in terms of lemons. I still have the option open to add a nice boy on boy smut scene, but after this chapter I might as well leave it be. Anybody care enough to vote?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Flattery always does the trick, of course. Three reviewers asking me for a full 4th chapter instead of a small epilogue means I'll write one. Sorry for updating a little later than usual, but I still had to write that 4th chapter (as opposed to the previous chapters, which were already done and ready by the time I started publishing the first). **

**Enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

Kyle woke up to a thundering headache, a nasty smell stuck in his nose and warm heavy arms holding him close to a smooth hard chest.

He blinked slowly, not completely comprehending his situation. He couldn't sit up because of the heavy arms. He could hardly think because of the headache. But with a little patience, he was able to make out a second smell beside the sharp acidic one wafting around him.

This chest smelled like Stan.

His body jerked involuntarily when last night came back to him. Stan groaned and tightened his grip, and Kyle shuddered nervously. It explained the arms and the chest. It didn't explain the headache - one glass of wine was hardly enough to give him a hangover this bad - nor the smell. Unless either of them had thrown up, nothing in Stan's room could smell this acidic. And even for vomit, gross as the thought might be, it didn't smell quite right.

The good news came when he glanced down. He was pressed flush against Stan. Flush, as in chest to chest. Not cleavage to chest, or built-in pillow to chest. Chest to chest. No boobies.

He hissed out a curse in relief, before tensing once again. Stan slept with him last night. All his wet dreams come true in one evening, but with a nasty twist. And now he wouldn't know whether that twist was the only reason it happened in the first place. No matter what he claimed, Kyle was pretty sure Stan was straight and only did all this because he'd been a woman. Ok, so he said he would've liked the dancing if he had been a guy too, but dancing with your best male friend is not exactly the same thing as fucking him across your bed.

He carefully tried wriggling himself out of Stan's grip, but every time he managed to get a little space between them the arms tightened around him. He sighed in frustration, trying a little harder until a soft moan startled him. Stan's eyelids twitched and his arms shifted - though not in a way that allowed Kyle to escape - and he snuggled his face to the top of Kyle's head.

A soft noise of surprise escaped the jock, and he pulled back slightly, his eyes fluttering open.

"K-Kyle?"

"Sorry!" He squeaked, digging his face into Stan's chest.

The other was silent for a moment, probably a little slow processing what was going on with his mind only just waking up. He surprised Kyle with a snort.

"You got me confused there for a moment. Your hair is weird."

Kyle blinked surprised against Stan's chest, before it dawned on him. Bebe and Wendy had straightened his hair. It probably hadn't jumped back into curl-formation yet.

"I thought something else would've confused you first," he muttered.

Stan rolled them over, pressing Kyle on his back and propping himself on his elbows above him. Kyle winced from the sharp pain in his head, and Stan gave him a worried look.

"Hangover?"

"From one glass of wine?"

"Uhm."

"Not to startle you, but look down."

Stan blinked in confusion before peering in between their bodies. He stared for a second before his face brightened. "You changed back!"

Kyle winced, and Stan's face dropped apologetically. He slipped his hands under Kyle and rolled them over again, now making Kyle lie on top of him. As soon as he settled, his fingers threaded into his straight red hair and started massaging his scalp soothingly.

"Stan?" Kyle asked slowly, confused.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you bothered by this?"

"Well... It would be nice knowing what caused you to suddenly change gender, but all in all I'm just happy the problem is solved now."

"Happy? What I mean is if you aren't bothered by _this._ We're naked, and I'm lying right on top of you. You've got a naked _guy_ lying on top of you."

"So it would seem." Stan shrugged. "What's the big deal? Yesterday I had a naked woman on top of me."

Kyle lifted his head to give Stan a confused look.

Stan chuckled slightly in response. "Dude, are you for real? You thought I just did that because you were a woman?"

Kyle promptly buried his face in Stan's shoulder, blushing like fire and feeling guilty as hell. He had always believed Stan wasn't interested in him like that for sure. So did he really think so low of his super best friend that he thought it was completely normal for him to screw up their friendship just because Kyle had looked like a good lay?

"Hey, Kyle," Stan softly murmured, trying to lift Kyle's face again without stopping his massage on his scalp. "You really thought I'd do that? You thought... Weren't _you_ serious yesterday?" He felt Stan tense. "_You_ just did that because you were a woman?"

"N-no!" He winced at his own outburst, clinging harder to Stan. "No. I... I _was_ serious. I am! I just..." He was silent for a moment, trying to force away the tears building in his eyes before they could make his voice crack. "I suppose... I never had the guts to believe you might be serious."

"Kyle, I love you." Stan stated plainly, making Kyle shudder.

"Are... are you sure?"

"A hundred percent."

Kylse sniffled a chuckle. "Me too, dumbass." He lifted his face to look at Stan's happy smile, catching something unusual from the corner of his eye. He turned his head, looking at the strange candle burning on Stan's desk in confusion. The black and red threading pattern on the outside made it look suspiciously occult.

"Candle?" He asked confused.

Stan turned his head, looking equally confused. "Doesn't look familiar to me."

"Then how did it get there?"

"I dunno. Let's put it out. How's your headache?"

"A little better," Kyle slowly rolled off Stan, thankful for the head massage. Stan shifted and stood, walking over to his desk to blow out the candle. Kyle ogled his naked ass unabashedly.

"It has a note," Stan turned back around, only to chuckle at the sight Kyle made right now. Red painted nails, straightened hair in a thick mess around him on the pillow, make-up still on his face but partially smeared. "You should wash up, dude."

"You fucking serious?" Kyle rolled his eyes, carefully sitting up not to upset his headache too much.

"The note's from Kenny," Stan continued, looking a little confused. "He says the problem should be fixed now."

"Does that mean it was Kenny who turned me into a woman all along?"

"He looked like he seriously had no idea at first, though. Maybe he just found the solution?"

"A candle?" Kyle gave him an incredulous look. "How did he even get the idea of trying a fucking candle?"

"How should I know?" Stan shrugged and set the note back on his desk.

"Well, whatever." Kyle stood, a little wobbly. "I'm going to wash this muck off of my face."

"I think my mom must have something to remove the nail polish in the cupboard above the sink," Stan told him.

"Sweet. I'll be back in a bit."

He scurried out of the room, shyly covering his genitals - as if someone was around who hadn't seen them before. Of course Stan's parents were gone, but it didn't make him less uncomfortable about running nude through the house.

He found nail polish remover easily, and fumbled a bit until he got out some toilet paper to rub it over his nails. It irritated him how stuck it was, especially in the edges where he really couldn't get out the last bits of red. At some point he decided to give up, and started to try to remove the makeup from his face.

Which was a pretty optimistic thought in itself. He rubbed his skin red with water and soap, but he couldn't get the black lines from his eyelids no matter what he tried.

He fell back to sit on the closed lid of the toilet. Is this why some women were _always_ wearing makeup, and others never? Because it was impossible to take it off?

"Are you okay in there, Kyle?"

Kyle jumped at the sound of Stan's concerned voice, and immediately felt self conscious. He was still buck-naked and now with black smears all around his eyes, red smears still present around his mouth.

"Uh, I'm fine! Taking it off is harder than I thought, but I'll be right out."

"O-okay." He heard Stan wander off again and he sighed.

Kyle grabbed a tube of lotion from the shelves, rubbing it on his face furiously before dumping his head in the filled sink, scrubbing as if his life depended on it. When he came up gasping for air he looked like a panda, but most of the smears were gone.

He scrubbed one more time before draining the sink and going out. He peeked into the hallway to check if Stan wasn't around, and snuck quietly back to Stan's room to find a bigger towel and something to wear.

What he hadn't expected was the jock to still be there. In full glory, too. Kyle quickly covered his privates and curled in on himself.

"No breakfast?"

Stan looked up at him, smirking. "I couldn't let my chance of seeing you walking around like this go, now could I?"

"Perv!" Kyle huffed and stalked to the bed, sitting down quickly so he could pull the sheets over his lap. "Don't you have anything for me to wear?"

"I could give you a shirt?" Stan ogled him, smirking.

"How about some underwear?" He asked testily.

"But Kyle," he leant over, breathing warmly against his cheek," I liked the panties you were wearing yesterday."

Kyle's face practically popped steam, and he swatted at Stan violently. "No way am I wearing that again! No fucking way Stan!"

"What if I won't allow you to wear anything else?" Stan grabbed his wrists and forced him back until he had to use all the strength in his abs not to fall back onto the bed.

"Then I won't!" Kyle spat defiantly.

"Good." Stan's smirk descended on the nape of his neck, and Kyle let himself fall down with a whoosh. The raven quickly crawled over him, sucking lightly on his neck.

"You're not weirded out by this?" Kyle asked again, still feeling insecure.

"I was more likely to feel weirded out about yesterday," Stan promised, moving his kisses up until he captured Kyle's lips.

The kiss was as passionate as it had been the night before. Kyle couldn't detect any hesitance, any insecurity in the way Stan moved against him. Only hot needy lips on his and a cocky tongue sweeping its way through his mouth whenever he got the chance.

A hand slid up his body, from his thigh to his shoulder and back down. Kyle arched against the raven, moaning appreciatively.

"You didn't shower yet," Stan murmured, kissing down his jaw.

"I only had a tiny towel," Kyle tilted his head to allow Stan access.

"You should shower. You really should."

"I'm sort of being held down though." Kyle gasped when Stan flicked a finger over his nipple, gently nibbling on his jaw.

"I thought, maybe I should make you properly dirty before you can get clean?"

"Am I not sweaty enough from yesterday?" Kyle's breath hitched, his fingers clenching on Stan's bare shoulders.

"Hmm. No." Stan moved down to kiss his collarbone, giving it small nips with his lips and teeth before choosing a spot to suck on. Kyle moaned softly, pressing his fists down on Stan's shoulder to get him closer. Stan made an appreciative sound and gently licked the red spot he'd created, before continuing his trek over Kyle's chest.

Kyle squeezed his eyes shut, feeling dizzy with excitement. Stan was kissing over his chest, softly suckling here and there, and Kyle was sure he must have noticed his heart thumping as if trying to escape. But Stan merely latched onto a nipple, sucking, licking, nipping, until Kyle whimpered and squirmed.

"You're much more fun this way," Stan voice was dark and raspy, making Kyle's cock twitch like it was a physical touch. He looked away in embarrassment, knowing he was full hard now from just Stan's kissing and voice.

"You do this with guys often?" Kyle quickly asked, trying to cover his embarrassment. He frowned as his own question dawned on him. Frankly, Stan had seemed experienced with bedding women last night, but the way he said he preferred Kyle like this insinuated he did it more often with men.

Stan moved up, touching their noses together to look into Kyle's eyes with honesty. "No, I haven't done this before with a man. What I'm doing, I'm doing on what I learned on the internet."

Kyle gulped. "Then why...?"

Stan grinned, albeit a bit sadly. "Why I prefer you like this?" On Kyle minute nod he continued. "Because like this, you're Kyle. Yesterday... You may have been Kyle inside, but it was more difficult to _see_ that. I like things better when they are kept simple." He pecked Kyle's lips. "Now it's simple. It's undeniably you, inside out, from personality to face. Maybe not the hair."

Kyle huffed, reaching up to put his hands on his hair as if that could hide it. "I don't even know how to get it back to normal."

"The front is curling again," Stan pointed out, nuzzling into it playfully.

"Really?" Kyle poked around, noticing that indeed, the front hairs - still damp from him dipping his face in the sink - were back to dense curls.

"Fuck, you're so cute," Stan chuckled, quickly capturing Kyle's lips before he could protest. He ravished Kyle lips, and Kyle mumbled in protest. A tongue swept into his mouth, engaging his in a fight for the right to kiss or speak. Stan made sure to explore every bit of Kyle's mouth, sliding over his gums, pressing against his tongue and trying to touch his palate. Kyle tried for another muffled protest until he was suddenly left gasping, Stan's hand on his thigh right next to his erection.

"Don't mind me," Stan smirked at him before shifting backwards, down Kyle's body over the bed. Kyle's eyes widened when Stan only paused for a couple of pecks over his chest and stomach in his straight line to his crotch.

"S-Stan!" He protested.

Stan looked up at him imploringly, at the same time wrapping his hand around Kyle's erection. Kyle gasped and threw his head back, both for the stimulation and the embarrassment. He'd never live this down. Things were so much easier in the dark of the night and the buzz from a little alcohol and a club.

He felt a hot breath on his penis. But unlike what he was expecting - fearing? - all he got next was a little chuckle. "Do circumcised cocks always look this way?"

Kyle snapped his fist onto the sheets, spitting angrily. "S-shut up!"

"I hear they are less sensitive. Does that mean you wouldn't really care either way if I do this?"

He felt Stan lapping at the tip teasingly, and he shuddered. "S-stop being an asshole, Stan."

"Hmm. As you wish then." Kyle gasped when a hot mouth enveloped the tip of his erection, quickly sliding down halfway. He felt Stan's throat twitch around his tip before the guy moved up again, releasing the now wet cock to the cold air.

"That's harder than I thought."

"Stan," Kyle whined, threading his fingers into raven black hair.

Stan moved down again, suckling experimentally before trying to get as deep down as possible again. Kyle moaned, his hips twitching in a desperate attempt not to buck. Stan kept his lips on his tip this time, looking at his face imploringly as if not believing he was doing it right. Kyle just groaned and tried to press his face down again, just to get more of that warm mouth around him, and the wet suckling and the general bliss of Stan giving him head.

The boy ran his tongue over the underside of the redhead's erection, teasing close under the head until Kyle twitched and moaned again. He was doing a great job trying to drive him insane. Kyle never received a blowjob before, and only in his most frantic fantasies did he ever dare thinking about it. But here Stan was, bobbing his head up and down over Kyle's length experimentally, as if trying to find the best way to eat a large lollipop.

Stan's dark blue eyes peered up at him, and he felt frozen in the other's gaze. Stan's eyes were mischievous, but definitely terribly horny. His eyes might be the biggest turn on since he started the heavenly blowjob, and that had to say something.

With a soft pop Stan's lips released his straining erection, a thin thread of saliva breaking between them.

"Kyle?"

Kyle gave a strained nod.

"Can I... Can I do what I did yesterday? But this time... This time the way I was supposed to do it with you to begin with?"

Kyle bit his lip, feeling slightly nervous. Of course he wanted Stan to do that. But it was going to hurt, wasn't it? It was a lot easier to a woman, vagina's were built to accommodate a complete baby after all. But an anus wasn't exactly made to enter from the outside, and he was afraid of the pain.

But it was Stan asking him this. Asking him with a sweet and accepting look on his face, saying he'd take rejection without complaint. And although afraid, he really _did_ want to.

Damn those puppy eyes.

"Y-yes." It was barely a whisper, but Stan smiled in relief.

Stan's hand extended towards his bedside dresser, but his lips closed around Kyle's tip again, keeping the redhead distracted. Kyle bucked his hips lightly and threw his head back, moaning loudly as Stan's lips lightly nipped down his length. He heard the plastic sound of a bottle popping open, and let out a breathless snort at the unromantic sound of squirting.

"No better suiting sound for something that's about to go up your ass, Kyle," Stan said mockingly reprimanding, before tonguing the underside of his cock again.

"S-sure," Kyle managed to bring out, hands combing through Stan's hair encouragingly.

Stan rearranged Kyle's hips slightly with one hand, before pressing his ass cheeks apart. Kyle's whimper in embarrassment turned to a full whine when the jock also moved back from the heavenly sucking, to watch his hole twitching nervously. His expression was intrigued, and Kyle turned his face away with the slight wish he could bury himself in a hole now. Stan shouldn't be looking at him with a face like that. It was his damn butthole.

He jumped slightly when a slick finger prodded at the puckered skin, and he saw from the corner of his eye how Stan flashed him a gaze to check if he was alright. He bit his lip nervously, feeling the finger turn gentle circles around the hole before carefully pressing in.

It was weird. Not painful, but definitely weird. The slickness of the lube made him shiver, the strangeness of the exploring finger set him to whimper softly. He noticed how Stan kept looking up to his face, looking concentrated and worried. His finger pressed in, slowly curling and twisting to explore the space.

It was sure to be a little cramped in there, with Kyle's nervous twitching and clenching.

Even so, he felt the finger pulling back so a second one could prod inside. He let out another whimper, though not from pain yet. Stan was being really careful, as if petting a new born kitten or something. Or perhaps more like he was fingering the inside of a rabid dog's mouth.

His eyes were completely focused on Kyle when he pressed in a third finger. Kyle cringed slightly, this one was quite uncomfortable. Stan's movements slowed even more, gently swirling inside and carefully curling. Kyle wasn't too happy anymore, and seriously hoped this part would be over soon. Stan seemed to look particularly worried with Kyle's waning erection.

Suddenly Kyle arched, a violent gasp filling his lungs when Stan's fingers curled into a place he hadn't touched before. He let out a needy whine as his trembling body sank back onto the sheets, his eyes wide and focused on Stan. The jock's look of surprise morphed into a grin, and he shifted to ease his access to that specific point.

Kyle moaned loudly, his hips bucking towards his black haired lover when the other teased the soft tissue right next to his prostate. Kyle was fully hard again in no time, panting and squirming, grinding down on Stan's fingers every time they strayed to stroke a different part of his insides.

"Fuck," Stan muttered, driving his fingers in a little faster, starting to pump them in and out for real while looking mesmerized at the way Kyle's body twisted and turned on the sheets, deep moans reverberating now from both their throats.

"S-Stan!" Kyle gasped out, stretching out against the jock, forcing his fingers as deep as possible. He whined loudly when Stan reacted by pulling his fingers out.

He thrashed on the bed, hands finding their way back to Stan's head and giving him a desperate look. He needed more of Stan, he couldn't stop like this. He couldn't _do_ this. He growled and hooked his leg around Stan's hips, nearly toppling the guy over as he messily slathered his rock hard erection with lube.

"C'mon Kyle," he muttered, lowering himself and setting the tip of his cock against the twitching hole.

Kyle jerked the leg hooked around the other's waist, pulling him forward violently. Stan kept his aim and slid in halfway from Kyle's pull, until the redhead arched in pain, gasping and dropping his leg to the bed in shock.

"Kyle? Kyle, are you okay?" Stan sounded worried, his hands coming up to stroke Kyle's face. He threw his head away from the dirty lubed up hand, setting his teeth in the thumb of the other.

Stan winced, but didn't pull his hand back, allowing Kyle to bite. Kyle hadn't expected the pain anymore. In the back of his head he realised that was the reason he was hesitant to begin with, but Stan's fingers had been _so good_. He had been too far out of it to realise that the jock's large cock might be a little different than three of his fingers. His sphincter was clenching and unclenching automatically, and even in his pain he noticed Stan biting his lip desperately. But his twitchy ass didn't let down on the pain quickly, and so he bit and bit and bit again on Stan's thumb, until his teeth left dark red indents in the skin and his own trembling turned into Stan's trembling. Only then he released the thumb, looking up apologetically.

"Kyle?" Stan practically whimpered.

"Go ahead," he whispered, trying not to clamp up again when Stan shakily obeyed. The rest of the way stung, but it didn't feel as bad as the first bit. Stan looked straight out desperate to start moving, his whole body shaking as he tied to restrain himself. Kyle decided to have mercy on the poor boy and ignored the throb in his ass, bucking his hips up against Stan.

Stan growled and dug his fingers in the skin over Kyle's hipbones. Carefully he started pulling back, and Kyle breathed in sharply at the strange feeling. The raven moved back in just as carefully and Kyle keened.

A shuddery smile appeared on Stan's face, and he repeated the movement to coax the sound out of Kyle again. The redhead decided to grab at his lover, trailing his fingers over the other's chest in a silent plea. He could feel hot tears run down his face, but he was pretty sure they weren't out of pain.

Stan's movements slowly - torturously - picked up speed every time he pressed in, making Kyle whine and squirm until he set a proper rhythm. The redhead panted, each thrust forcing the breath out of him along with small moans and whimpers.

"God, Kyle. You're beautiful."

"S-shut up," he whimpered, bucking up against the raven.

"I-I won't last long," Stan muttered, his pace increasing even further.

Kyle shook his head, unable to respond. Stan shifted slightly and Kyle let out a hoarse cry, arching almost violently off the bed this time. He only just saw the shocked expression make place for a shit eating grin as he saw stars, Stan taking his cue to start pounding in that angle, stimulating Kyle's prostate roughly. Kyle cried and blubbered by now, tears running down his face as his hands swept through the air, trying to get a hold of his lover who was too far off to catch. His moans and whines only served to turn Stan on even more, the movements increasing speed until it was just violent spastic jerking. Stan joined the sounds in heavy groans, pressing bruises into Kyle's pale thighs.

Just as Kyle _wailed_ one of the raven's hands snapped up to his erection, sending the redhead with just one stroke over the long approaching edge. Kyle cried on pants, his body bucking as he released generously over his own stomach.

"Kyle," Stan breathed as he hunched over, the contraction of Kyle's body being his undoing. His knees slipped and he dropped heavily over Kyle, barely catching himself before squeezing the life out of his scrawny lover.

Kyle gently pressed against Stan's shoulder, helping the exhausted man to roll over.

"Holy shit," Stan panted as he settled on his back.

"Yeah," Kyle answered unintelligibly. He had to admit, this was way more awesome than what they did the day before, and that had already been pretty awesome. He supposed it was just better to do intimate things with a body you knew and trusted, instead of having a gender you never had before.

"That was so much better," Stan repeated his thoughts out loud.

"Yeah," he answered again, blinking up at the ceiling.

Stan turned his head to look at him, but Kyle kept his wondering gaze on the ceiling. He still hadn't completely computed how amazing it was.

"You realise you're mine now, right?"

Kyle turned his head in surprise, meeting Stan's dark eyes.

"You're mine, and I'm not willing to share," Stan added matter-of-factly. "Next time Kenny gropes your ass he'll get punched."

Kyle snorted. "Don't be too hard on Kenny, it's his way of communicating."

"Kyle?"

"Yes, yes. I understand." He smiled, happy to have the raven return his smile in satisfaction. "Just know I'm not willing to share either. I love you, you asswad"

"Says who, hm?" Stan smirked, rolling back on top of Kyle.

"Gross, dude." Kyle frowned. "Stop smearing my jizz between us."

"We were going to shower anyway." He pecked Kyle's downturned lips.

"_We?_"

"You can't let me wait here with drying cum on my stomach while you take a nice hot shower."

"I bet you I can!"

"I won't let ya," Stan smirked again, staying put on top of Kyle as he tried to wrestle himself free. "Besides, who else is going to scoop all that cum out of _your_ butt? Or would you prefer to walk around the rest of the day leaking my jizz?"

Kyle's eyes widened. "Sick! Get off of me!"

"Only if you shower with me."

"Fine fine! We can shower together, but you're not going to 'scoop' anything out of my ass. Keep your hands to yourself, you fucking perv."

"Yes, yes. As you wish."

_Now who would actually have believed that?_

...

Kenny flopped back down on his bed, sulking.

"Not even a text. Can't believe those two!" He rolled over, staring at his phone disgruntled. "After all the trouble I've been through. I had to survive Kyle's sexy butt on my thigh, I had to let Stan _punch_ me in the face, I had to crawl into their room in the middle of the night to light them a fucking candle, and all they remember is each other?" He rolled over again, kicking his feet against the side of his bed.

"Why don't _I_ get some ass here?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this small perverted multichap! I would be very grateful for reviews, because I still like to improve my writing.**


End file.
